My Best Friends
by ScarredSilver
Summary: I was bored and in a bad mood so I was mean and took it out on my Delphox..yeah..dumb summary is dumb, bad writing warning, but hey no bad words in this I think


**this took not even an hour so it's short and it sucks but I was in a bad mood and wanted to do something at like 4/5 in the morning to make myself feel better**

**Sorry Braise**

**Braise = Mine**

**Twiggy = Mine (or Braise's)**

**Vapor/Fringe/Chomper/Trimming/Wye = Mine**

**Elyan/Eternal/Chessire/Fay/Sera = Not mine**

**Shin/Cecil/Ion = Not mine**

* * *

><p>The delphox smiled to himself as he sat on the floor and fixed the bow he had tied onto his stick for Christmas, the piece of wood leaning against his crossed legs so it wouldn't slip or fall anywhere. He was content with just himself and his stick, but upon hearing part of his team along with his friends in their other two teams laughing and complaining his ears twitched and he looked over his shoulder in the direction of the cracked open door that separated the two rooms. They were playing spin the bottle but they had agreed that the team members that had "Mental Issues" weren't allowed to play due to complications it might lead to. That meant he wasn't allowed to play.<p>

"Braise"

The dual type's eyes went to his stick as he heard its voice. "What's the matter Twiggy? Is the bow too tight?" Braise sounded worried and made a move to untie the bow from around it.

"No, but you know you shouldn't feel sad"

"I-I know…I just don't understand how…they think I'm not able to play with them…" his ears lowered and his gaze dropped again, fumbling with the bow absentmindedly. "I-I mean you understand me just fine…"

"You're special Braise, not everyone can understand you. You're much smarter than anyone else in that room."

"I-I don't want to be smarter than them…I want to be like Elyan and Shin…they're normal…" the delphox heard his voice break a little at the end of the sentence and he blinked quickly to keep himself from tearing up.

_And you're not_

"Braise"

_You're not normal_

"Braise"

_You're such a freak_

"Braise!"

"Huh?" Braise's ears perked up as he heard Twiggy calling his name, his eyes darting to the stick instantly as the voices vanished. "S-sorry Twiggy…" he picked up the piece of branch and leaned against the recliner he was sitting next to, folding his legs up against his stomach as he ran his fingers down the stick. "I just…want them to like me…and not leave…"

"It'll be okay if they leave, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'll always be here"

The delphox stayed quiet as he smiled and cuddled the stick close, hiding his face in his arms as he started to tear up again. "Th-this is why you're my best friend! Y-you'll never leave me!"

"Of course not, I could never leave my special friend"

Braise sniffed a few times, slowly calming down until he heard more laughter coming from the other room. He hesitated before looking over and then getting up, making his way to the cracked open door and looked into the room. He easily picked out his team mates, or the ones that were playing since Vapor had refused to play since not only was Braise not allowed but also the scolipede that he had a crush on from the other team wasn't either. Fringe was sitting by Eternal, Chomper by Cecil, Trimming was laying between Ion and Fay, and Wye was leaning against Sera. The delphox continued looking around until he saw Elyan and Shin sitting next to each other, the greninja busy with making a face at Fringe for saying what Braise guessed was a rude comment about his clothes. No one was paying attention to the door that closed off the space where he had darted off to in his attempt to stay out of their way and out of their sight, but that was what he had intended to happen.

The dual type knew that if Vapor wasn't busy with Chessire then he would have stayed with him and the two would be sitting on the floor with the blastoise hugging him and stroking his hair in the way that calmed him down almost every time. Braise felt his heart drop a little when he saw the chesnaught giggling and talking to Shin, the two obviously just fine without him. All three teams were just fine without him.

"Ow!"

Braise's attention shot down at Twiggy as he heard it, not having realized he was gripping the stick tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. "S-sorry Twiggy…I wasn't paying attention…"

"It's okay Braise, stop watching them. I bet that recliner is really nice to take naps in right?"

"R-right…" he mumbled and forced himself to move away from the door, blocking out the joy he could hear and practically feel radiating from the crowd, and shutting the door softly enough so the click was hardly heard. Braise made his way back over to the chair and sat down before curling up like he normally would to take a nap, snuggling as best he could with Twiggy.

_No one needs you_

_All you have is a stick_

_They know you're insane_

_And once they know how bad it is_

_You'll be sent far away_

_Then no one will have to deal with you_

* * *

><p><strong>Braise can form what he wants to say just fine in his head he just says it the wrong way and has a problem expressing himself correctly, he isn't autistic he's just been affected badly by his older brother's verbal beatings from when he was much younger and now the 'voices' he hears are usually things that he has said to him. He can see ghosts (not the pokemon type) and sometimes they like to screw with him too because they can tell how easy it would be to manipulate him. <strong>**He wants to be 'normal' like his two friends and the rest of his team but whenever he tries something goes wrong and makes him seem like he's more impaired than he really is. Then the very nice voices come back and everything repeats.**


End file.
